How to Capture the Capturing God
by riderinhood2
Summary: Tenri tries to show keima a magic trick but keima refuses to watch. Angry at what Keima did Diana pays a visit to keima. But can Diana really bring the two together?    Keima x Tenri/Diana
1. Magic Trick

How to Capture the Capturing God

Chapter 1 Magic Trick

"K-Keima-kun do you mind if I show you a trick?" Tenri shyly asked Keima.

"No." Keima flatly rejected her without a bit of remorse.

"B-B-But?" Tenri started to speak but was cut off.

"I don't want to see anymore of your dumb, stupid magic tricks alright!" Keima coldly said as he slammed the door in her face.

Tenri just stood at Keima's door shocked and dejected. After a couple of minutes she turned and ran back home as fast as her feet could take her. When she got home she didn't bother to say hi to her mother and just ran straight to her room and shut the door.

"Who was at the door Keima?" Keima's mother asked him.

"It was nobody important." Keima answered. Then he walked upstairs to his room to play games." I wished she'd stop bothering me with her magic tricks."

10:35 p.m. at Tenri's house

"What did I do wrong?" Tenri was crying into her pillow on her bed.

"_You didn't do anything wrong._" a voice said from behind her.

Tenri lifted her head and looked into the mirror beside her bed.

"No I must of did something wrong, Keima wouldn't be like that to anyone unless they did something to him."

"_Tenri you did not do anything wrong, Keima just_" The voice was interrupted.

"Keima wouldn't act like that unless you threaten him Diana." Tenri spoke up "He may be insensitive and very unsociable but he is neither cold nor cruel."

"_Tenri_" Diana started but couldn't find her words.

"It's ok Diana, I just won't bother him anymore, he'll be happier that way."

"_Tenri maybe I could persuade Keima to watch your trick._"Diana offered.

"No that's ok Tenri, I don't want you to pressure Keima into anything." Tenri apologetically declined.

"_But._" Diana tried to speak out.

"No Diana and promise me you won't take control of my body to go see him either."

"_Tenri…alright I promise._" Diana gave in.

"Good now let's go to sleep its 11:00 already." Tenri said.

"_You want to go to bed now?_" Diana asked.

"Yes I'm very exhausted from today." Tenri answered while yawning.

"_Well goodnight Tenri." _

"Goodnight Diana."

They both said their goodnights but Diana could not fall asleep and thought about what to do with Keima.

"_Looks like I won't be keeping my promise after all, I'm sorry Tenri._"

Meanwhile at Keima's house (10:00 p.m.)

"Hey Elsie can you check up on your brother for me?" Keima's mother asked Elsie.

"Sure." Elsie cheerfully replied.

Elsie happily skips upstairs to Keima's room humming one of Kanon's songs. She reaches his door and makes a key out of her cloth and unlocks his door. Peering into his room she sees him in his famed god of conquest mode playing 16 different games.

"I'll never get used to seeing that." Elsie sighed as she shut the door and went back downstairs to tell their mom of keima's gaming spree.

-2 hours later-

"Phew finally caught up and now to post these adventures on my site." Keima said glad he was able to catch up on his lost gaming time.

-knock-knock-

"hmm. Elsie I don't want to do anything now so no!" Keima said aloud to the door.

-knock-knock-

"Elsie I'm busy go away" Keima said towards the door again

-knock-knock-

"Elsie for the last time, go away!" This time Keima went to the door to tell her in person to leave him alone.

He opened the door to find no one there. "That's strange." Keima said

-knock–knock-. The knocks came again but this time was a little louder. Keima then realized that the knocks where coming from the window and not the door.

"Who would knock on my window at this time of night?" Keima questioned the visitor's actions.

Keima walked towards the window and saw the figure of a girl on the tree branch near his window. "Who are you?" Keima asked.

"…" She mouthed some words but keima couldn't hear her.

"Just a second, let me open the window." Keima had said while unlocking the lock. Swoosh the window was unlocked. "Now who are-"Keima didn't get to finish his sentence.

The girl had jumped through the window and tackled Keima to the ground. She was now sitting on top of him chocking the life from him.

"Keima-kun." The girl said his name in a sickenly sweet voice. "Stop turning people away, if you're not careful you won't have anyone left.

"Baka!" Keima got one word in before he passed out due to a lack of oxygen in his lungs.

Dream Sequence

**Keima was sitting in his chair with two TV screens on. One of the screens showed his childhood friend Tenri while the other showed his favorite heroine Yokkyun. Each of them had their hands reaching out of the screen.**

"_**You have to choose Keima."**_

**A voice said to keima**

"**Who's there?"**

"_**Keima you have to decide"**_

"**Fine, he grabs Yokkyun's hand"**

"_**Are you sure that is what you want?"**_

"**I don't need anyone, real people are nothing to me."**

"_**Without people you will be all alone."**_

"**That is what I want, just me and my games."**

"_**Why do you deny yourself human companionship?"**_

"**Because people are useless and non-dependable, they're also…"**

"_**They're also what Keima?"**_

"**They're….also….t"**

**-**Beep Beep Beep-

"agh" Keima awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He slowly rises off the floor and turns the alarm clock off. "My neck really hurts this morning." Keima says as he rubs his neck thinking back on what happened last night. "Doesn't look like anythings gone."

"Keima breakfast is ready!" his mom yelled to him from down the hall.

"I'll be down in a minute." Keima answered. -**I** **wonder just who was that girl?**-. He shook his head and headed downstairs with his while playing his PFP.

-Morning at Tenri's house-

"KEIMA NO!" Tenri woke up screaming keima's name.

"_Tenri whats wrong?" _Diana was scared that something bad was happening to Tenri.

"K…Keima…He..He." Tenri was stammering like a frighten child.

"_He what, did he do something to you?_" Diana practically yelled thinking what she did last night wasn't enough if he had the nerve to do something to Tenri.

"No the opposite."

"_That bas…Wait opposite._"

"Yea I had a bad dream that I attacked keima."

"_A dream, phew, don't scare me like that._"

"It was very realistic, I had jumped through keima's room tackling him and chocked keima in his room in the middle of the night."

"_Eh..is that so…. that's a pretty bad dream."_ Diana said shocked thinking that Tenri was unconscious at the time.

"That was the first time I ever dreamt about hurting Keima." Tenri said in feeling extremely guilty for even dreaming about hurting Keima.

"_It was just a dream Tenri, it's not like you actually did anything to him_" Diana was trying to console Tenri.

"I know that it was just a dream but it's the fact that I dreamt of doing that." Tenri said as she sat up in bed. "I know what to do I'll go an apologize to Keima right now."

Tenri hurriedly got up and got dressed in 5 minutes. Then sped off to Keima's house. Just as she was turning around the corner she bumped into somebody.

"umpf!" They said in unison.

"I'm sorry it was my fault I should have been more careful." Tenri said as she got up and reached her hand to the fallen girl.

"It's ok it was partially my fault as well." The girl had apologized too.

"Hey your Elsie's friend, Haqua right?" Tenri said recognizing her blue hair and voice.

"Yeah and you're Tenri, Keima's friend." Haqua said back.

"I guess so, so did you come to see Elsie?"

"No actually I came to see Keima."

This is my very first fanfic. I hope you guys like it and please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Rivarly

**Rivalry **

"I came to see Keima."

"What did you come to see Keima for?"

"He wanted to talk to me about something." Haqua said

"Oh so he wanted to see you."

"Yea he suddenly called me this morning wanting to see me about something." Haqua pondered on what Keima wanted to see her for "Hey I got an idea lets go together, cause I don't really want to go alone."

"Wha…uh sure." Tenri agreed.

They both started walking together towards Keima's house.

"It's not like I want to see his useless self this early in the morning."

"Hey you shouldn't be mean to Keima if he's your friend!" Tenri said. getting angry at Haqua

"Y-You're right he's been so helpful to me. I shouldn't talk bad about him." Hauqua said with a smile, thinking about how Keima helped her capture her first loose soul.

"You love Keima don't you?" Tenri questioned.

"Yea I…WHAT! I don't love Him!" Haqua yelled when the words finally hit her."I only can just tolerate him. I don't like him in that way."

"You sure?" Tenri asked Haqua teasingly.

"Yes I am and enough about me, why are you going to see Keima?" A blushing Haqua turned the conversation on Tenri.

"I came to check on Keima." Tenri said while smiling

"Did something happen, not that I care but I'm just curious." Haqua said getting a little worried but feigning it off as curiosity.

"No nothing happen but I just want to check and see if he's alright."

"If nothing happen shouldn't he be fine then?"

"….Yes you might be right but I just wanna see if he's alright for myself." Tenri stopped walking

"Tenri…do you love Kiema?" Haqua stopped to look at Tenri.

"…Yes I do, I fell in love with him since I was a little girl."

"Wh..What made you fall in love with him?" Haqua asked

"You see, about 10 years ago we were at summer camp at the beach." Tenri began her story

**-Flashback-**

"Hey keima won't you put those games away and come play with us?" The elementary school teacher tried to persuade keima.

"I stay cool and dry when I play videogames near the ocean."

"Then there's no point in coming to the sea!"The teacher sighed "man being this kid's homeroom teacher is a pain." the teacher gave up.

Keima snuck away from the teacher and got onto the ship that was by the beach. He sat by the rails and covered himself with a big blanket.

–**I'll just stay here so that I can avoid her constant nagging- **Keima thought to himself

*Rumble* noises the ground was making shaking the blanket off of keima.

Keima picked himself up and walked toward the edge of the rail. –**Only a level 3 not that bad but it looks like the tide has come in.-**

The boat was surrounded by water and he was stranded on a boat on a small piece of land. He turned around and noticed a girl from his class standing behind him with her bubble wrap.

About an hour later Keima had started tearing the sails off the ship.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked him

He made a rope out of them threw the bottom half down while tying the top to the rail. "I'm thinking of a way to get back." he replied to the girl. He climbed down to the ground and surveyed the water around the strip of land they were on as the girl climbed down the rope too.

"It's impossible to cross without getting my games wet and this ship is in such bad condition." he said turning around to look at the ship and noticed a hole at the bow which led to a cave."Hey wait here, I'll go and look." Keima said as he went down the cave.

"It's really dark do you have any lights?" The girl said. "Damn I thought I told you to wait outside, hey that's not why I brought my games!" The girl had taken his game and used the light from the screen as a flashlight.

"One is not enough, it's still too dark."

"It's fine. I have eight with me."

"Why do you have eight?" The girl's question was left unanswered as they both walked deeper into the cave holding a game in each of their hands.

"I hear the sound of water." Keima said. "That means this cave must also be connected to land."

"You really know a lot." The girl was fascinated

"It's a popular video game situation." Keima once again answered with his knowledge from video games as they walked deeper into the cave.

"I wonder how long these batteries will last, I only have one hundred." Keima said as he was helping Tenri up a cliff in the cave they couldn't reach.

"One hundred? You really play a lot." She said as she climbed up and helped pull keima up.

"Whew, I'm beat let's take a break here." Keima was exhausted and sat down.

"sob-sob" The girl had started crying. "It's really scary!"

"Are you hungry? Here you can have my bento I'm fine as long as I have my games." Keima gave her his only bento and told her to eat it."That's not all I have some sweets too." he handed her some candy, " You can have them I don't like sweets."

"Keima how are you so strong?" The girl stopped sobbing and looked at him "Even in class you're strong."

"I'm not strong, I've never even been in a fight before."

"You are strong, I'm scared when someone even talks to me." The girl was casting her head down.

"Aren't you scared now?"

"I…I'm fine…"

All of the sudden the lights on the games cut off.

"I just changed the batteries! why did the games die?"keima and the girl stood up.

"Whats going on?" the girl stood up as well.

*rumble-rumble*

The ground started shaking again "Kyaa another earthquake" the girl jumped on Keima scared.

"Come on its too dangerous here" Keima said grabbing the girls hand and pulled her with him. "It's even bigger than the last one."

*Boom* A rock suddenly fell from the ceiling and nailed Keima on top of his head.

"Kiema-kun!" The girl shrieked and grabbed Keima before he hit the ground.

A bright light then emerged from the far end of the cave, followed by monsters. The monsters steadily passed by them without noticing.

"Keima-kun lets go." she said to keima though he was still unconscious from the blow earlier thinking it was safe to move.

A few monsters stop and look towards them with wide eyes. Then the whole parade charges at them.

**-End Flashback-**

"Monsters?" Haqua questioned Tenri to see if she got the story right.

"Yea monsters" Tenri said "Well I guess you could say they looked like ghosts."

"Oh then they were" Haqua stopped herself by covering her mouth before she blabbed.

"Then they were what?" Tenri asked

"Uh it's nothing." Haqua said panicking "So how did you two get away then."

"Keima woke up and scared the monsters away." Tenri said smiling.

"Wow he did?" Haqua was shocked that Keima would do such a thing.

"Yea he did" Tenri said **–No he didn't.-**

They come to a stop at the front of Keima's café.

"Looks like we're here." Haqua said as she started knocking on the door.

The door swings opened. "Hey Haqua what are you doing here?" Elsie asked "Did you by chance come to see me?" Elsie asked with all excited to see her friend.

"No I didn't come here for you, I came because Keima needed me for something and she's here to see Keima as well." Haqua pointed to the empty space where Tenri was standing.

"Haqua um I don't see anyone?" Elsie said.

"That's weird she was here just a minute ago." confused Haqua scratched her head.

"Well I guess she had go then."Elsie answered " So who was it?"

"Uhh" Haqua stopped **–crap what was her name again T…Terra…Tenea…wait Tenri yea- **"It was Tenri."

"Tenri stopped by, alright got it down." Elsie said taking a mental note to tell Keima later. "Keima-kun Haqua is here and she says you wanted to talk with her about something!" Elsie yelled into the house for Keima.

"I can't do it after all." Tenri was crouching behind the side of Keima's house. **-Why am I like this even though I said we can go see him together-**

"What are you doing over here" a voice said behind Tenri.

I am sorry it took so long but here is chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy it.

p.s. Thanks for pointing that out man from scene 24. This should be better.


	3. Undercovering

Undercovering

Tenri looked back panicking for she thought had been seen by someone. "Huh no one's there.

"_Oi Tenri what are you doing back here?" _ The voice came again but Tenri immediately realized who it was this time.

"Diana don't scare me like that!" Tenri let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was just Diana.

"_I'm sorry for surprising you like that but weren't you going to see Keima?"_

"I was but I-I'm not ready after all. What he said is still on my mind." Tenri sat down with her back to the wall thinking back to the previous day. "Hey Diana what do you think I should do?"

"_I think you should talk with him"_ Diana answered in favor of Tenri's best interest.

"You think so?" Tenri doubted that it would work.

"_I know so."_

"Alright I'll try talking to him then." Tenri stood up and started on her way back to Keima's door.

-_Inside of Keima's house_-

"So Kami-nii-sama why did you want to see Haqua-chan, don't tell me you wanted to confess your love for her!" Elsie was showed no hesitation in saying that in fact she was squealing like a love-sick school girl as she said it.

"No that's not what I wanted to see her for." Keima rejected her fantasy. "I asked her here to help out with something."

"What! You asked her instead of me Kami-nii!" Elsie immediately flew off the handle but Keima expected this to happen.

"No I also need your help" Keima handed her a list full of random junk he written this morning to distract her and some money. "I need you to go to all these stores and buy the items listed. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir Kami-nii-sama" She saluted him and took off out of the house completely falling for it.

"Good now that she's out of the way. Haqua come in my room for a sec." Keima gave her no time to answer and immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to his room.

"Wh-what do you need to say t-to me here that you can't in front of them?" Haqua was stammering on her words with a bright red face.

"I need you to replay everything that happened last night." Keima was straight to the point.

"I-It's too sudden and I don't know if I like you that way and...Wait what?" Haqua flustering finally caught on.

"I said I need you to replay what happened here last night." Keima repeated, "Can you do that?"

"Uuh no I'm leaving." Haqua thoroughly embarrassed started walking on her way out.

"Wait" Keima grabbed her hand. "I'll do what you want for the entire day."

"Anything?" Haqua asked thinking of the numerous possibilities.

"Yes anything as long as it has nothing to do with my games." Keima let go of her hand staring straight into her eyes.

Haqua blushed and came to a conclusion. "Well I don't want you to think I like you or anything but I got an extra ticket to a concert this weekend and I got no one else to ask. I don't want to ask that baka Elsie and I don't really know anyone else." Haqua was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Is that it?" Keima thought she would of asked for something else instead of going to a concert.

"Yes!" Haqua turned around too embarrassed to look at him.

"Alright then I'll go, when is it?

Haqua turned around with a bright smile and slightly red face."This Saturday at 8:00 p.m."

"Ok then, now you will you help me?"

"Alright so do you remember what happened last night in detail?"

"Ok it was around 12:00 midnight and I had just gotten done catching up with my games."

Haqua began working on her model.

"I then heard knocks coming from my window but at the time I thought that they were coming from my door and" Keima was cut off.

"You went and answered the door and no one was there right?" Haqua finished answering for Keima as she got done with the model's display.

"Yea and then I went and checked the windows and saw a girl standing on the branch of the tree by my room."

"A girl?" Haqua stopped working for a moment.

"Yep and when I opened the window to find out why she was there she jumped in and chocked me. She was saying something weird like if I'm not careful I'll lose something. It's a little fuzzy to me right now."

"The girl chocked you saying that? Are positive you weren't dreaming or something?"

"No because I woke up laying on the floor near the window and I still have the marks." Keima pull his collar down a little bit so the marks would be more visible.

"That's horrible! I know you probably done something terribly wrong, irreversible even and you may have deserved it but it's still sad." Haqua had completely stopped working on her model at this point.

"Who cares what I've done just do the damn model already!" Keima had gotten irritated because he knew what she said was most likely true.

"Okay, Okay no need to blow a casket." Haqua went back to working on the model. "Do you at least have a description of the girl?"

"I don't know what she looked like because it was too dark but I know she was a little shorter than me and was wearing a bracelet on her wrist because I struggled."

"Wow! Keima even when your life is in danger you still are able to think clearly. I'm impressed." Haqua finished making the clay dolls. "Alright Keima it will take awhile for the magic.

"Sure I got to go to school anyway." Keima got up and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you later then. Also while I'm gone do not touch any of my games." Keima was looking like a devil when he said that.

"I won't." Haqua was shaking a little.

"Goo, bye" Keima grabbed his bag and left the room heading to the front door.

"Keima can get scary when it comes to his games." Haqua went back to preparing the magic with a bright smile planted on her face. **–Well now I've got something to look forward to this weekend.-**

**-**Back with Tenri-

-**I can do this- **Tenri thought to herself as she prepared to knock on the door. But before she did the door swung open and Keima was standing in the doorway.

"Tenri, What are you doing here?" Keima didn't think Tenri would come by so soon after what he said the other day.

"I-I-I-I came to see h-how you're doing." Tenri was stuttering like crazy. Her heart was pounding so hard you could probably hear from 20 feet away.

"You came to see how I was doing, why? Especially when I said all that the other day." Keima was starting to regret what he said to her the past day.

"I don't mind as long as your happy, so I won't be bothering you anymore ok." Tenri was trying her hardest not to let him see her sad or anything.

"Tenri" Keima stood still for a while and thought about something.

"Well I guess I'll go now since you're ok, bye Keima-kun." Tenri turned to walked away

"Wait!" Keima called out to stop her.

"Huh, what is it keima-kun?" Tenri was surprised that Keima would stop her from leaving.

"After school today… C-Can you show me your trick?" Keima looked the other way turning red a little bit.

"…Wha" Tenri was stunned and couldn't speak.

"After school can you show me your trick?" Keima yelled this time. "If you still want to that is."

"Yea" Tenri smiled like she was truly happy and shook her head up and down."Lets walk to school together, wait we don't go to the same school anymore sorry." Tenri was a little down but she was still happy about earlier.

"You can walk beside me to where we gotta split up, you want." Keima tried to act like he didn't care by going back to playing his PFP.

"Alright I'll do that."

Keima shut the door and left the front gate with Tenri walking beside him.

-1 hour later-

"Kami-nii-sama I'm back with the stuff." Elsie came into the house holding on to 5 heavy looking bags. "Nii-sama where are you?"

"Oh Elsie what are you doing here? I thought you went to school with Keima" Keima's mother came out from the kitchen.

"No but he told me to go out to get some things for him. So where is he?"

"Oh I think he left already."

"WHAT? He left already without me!"

"Yea I think you should to before you get into even more trouble."

Elsie went and got her bags and left the house.

"I can't believe Nii-sama." Elsie walked to school with her head down.

Chapter 3 is finally out. Please Review.


End file.
